


You're Doing it Wrong

by CrocnBunny



Series: Galaxy of Stardust [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrocnBunny/pseuds/CrocnBunny
Summary: While on the run on Mandalore, the duchess and Obi-wan seem to be able to argue over anything, and it's really begining to wear on Qui-Gon.
Series: Galaxy of Stardust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203326
Kudos: 4





	You're Doing it Wrong

“You’re Doing it Wrong!” Satine snapped. 

Obi Wan moved back and ran a hand through his short cropped hair, “Of course I am.” He muttered under his breath.

“I heard that!” Satine shot back.

Qui-Gon chuckled and glanced as the youngsters across the fire, “Padawan!” He lightly reprimanded, “Perhaps in this case the Duchess knows best.”

Kenobi shot a glare at his master, then turned back to the young woman, “So what am I supposed to do with this thing?” He asked, holding up the large, plump fruit, trying to maintain his calm.

Satine reached over and drew her fingers across the skin of the fruit, lightly catching Obi-Wan’s wrist in the process, “You need to slice through the skin here, not peel it.”

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow at her a light blush dusting his cheeks, “And, how often have you cooked these before?”

Satine, scowled at him, “Never, we always had servants to cook for us.”

The Jedi tossed his knife to the dirt, “Oh, I’m so glad then, that we’re deferring to your local expertise in the matter of fruit preparation.”

“Ooooh” Satine furrowed her brow and clenched her fists, “You are just so full of yourself, and your Jedi superiority complex.”

“Excuse me!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, “I don’t believe I’m the one with a superiority complex. I’ve never required servants to peel fruit for me!”

Satine’s eyes flashed dangerously and she rose to her feet, “Yes, because the life of a Jedi is just so perfect, you would never see yourself as above anybody else.” She scoffed, “You are so ridiculously insecure, that you feel threatened by an intelligent woman. You cannot even admit to the fact that you might be preparing fruit wrong.”

Obi-Wan stood and glared at the Duchess, “And you, my grace,” he gave a mocking bow, “could not possibly accept that there may be any other way to do something other than your own. I cannot even fathom…”

“ENOUGH!” Growled Qui-Gon, he moved around the fire, and picking up the knife took the fruit from his Padawan’s hand. “The pair of you are displaying a deplorable lack of dignity which is an embarrassment to both your stations.” He swiftly sliced into the fruit, peeled it and divided the juicy flesh between the two teens. “Now eat, and try not to get into an argument while doing so.”

Satine began to make a retort, but Qui-Gon cut her off with a stern look, “enough” he said quietly and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. Huffing she flopped back down beside the fire and began to eat her share, glancing sideways between bites at the young Jedi beside her, ‘he really was quite striking when riled up’, catching her own thoughts the Duchess giggled hysterically. 

Both men simply stared at her erratic behaviour. “Women!” Obi-Wan muttered rolling his eyes, Qui-Gon’s rich, melodious laugh joined the Duchess's gleeful giggles.

[](https://ibb.co/BcBdkGJ)


End file.
